


The Clearest Moment

by victorine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is delighted, Jack and Will face off, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Graham is a sassmouth, and Hannibal loves it, one of these guys is gonna die, spoiler: it's not Will or Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/pseuds/victorine
Summary: For the first time since the fall, Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter and Jack Crawford are face to face. Not all of them are going to make it out, but first there are some scores that need to be settled.





	The Clearest Moment

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the "After the Fall" Hannigram zine, put together by the lovely trashbambi and maydei. Thank you so much for including me, it's an honour <3

“You’re not going to pull that trigger.”

“You sure about that?”

Jack tries to recall if Will’s ever held a gun on him before. No, never before. He held one on Lecter, Jack knows, at least once. If only Jack had let him kill the motherfucker then and there. Maybe he’d still have put a bullet in Will too, maybe that would’ve been kinder.

“Should never have put you two in each other’s way. Biggest mistake I ever made.” Jack doesn’t spare a glance for Lecter. He knows the smug expression that’s on the bastard’s face, he doesn’t need to see it. He’s not sure looking Will’s way is any better though. No problems with eye contact now. No glasses with fake lenses for protection. Just a calm, steady gaze like he hasn’t a problem in the world.

Jack almost wishes there was some crazy in those eyes, it might be some kind of comfort to think Will’s finally lost his mind. He’s shit out of luck though; there’s nothing there but cold certainty and pupils like pinpricks.

“He’d have found me anyway. I was quite the talk in psychiatric circles. Still am, I bet.”

Graham always was an arrogant son of a bitch, Jack thinks. He should’ve listened to Zeller way back when. Should have done a lot of things. Should have seen the signs.

“Will is quite right, Jack.” God, he hates that voice, that superior, self-congratulating voice. “I was aware of the infamous Will Graham long before you ever came calling. Frederick would often talk of little else. Not to rob you of your role in our narrative, of course, my friend. It was only after encountering Will in the flesh that I understood the depth of his magnificent potential.”

“Shut. Up.” Jack has to speak through his teeth, his jaw is clenched so tight.

“Stop antagonising him,” Graham orders, and Jack almost gags at the exasperated fondness of it.

“As you wish, dear,” comes that fucking voice, so casually amused, and now Jack does retch, the last five years of bitter obsession roiling within him.

“Get out of my way, Will. I’ll leave you alone, I’ll let you have your life back. Just let me do this.”

Graham smiles, and cocks his head, and it’s a gesture so Lecter that Jack has to catch his breath.

“The thing is, Jack, _the thing is_ , I don’t really want it back. It never really fit me all that well.”

“And he does?” Jack knows he’s lost this fight, he’s just stalling now, waiting.

“Oh, he fits me just fine,” Graham smirks, and suddenly Jack has _had it_. Bev’s in the ground. _Bella’s_ in the ground. And these two are… what? On their goddamn honeymoon?

“I’ll mourn the real Will Graham,” he says.

Graham shrugs. “You’d have to have known him first.”

And together, they fire.

 

* * *

 

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you?”

“More than any symphony.”

“You certainly conducted it beautifully.” Will narrows his eyes, always so shrewd. “Did I pass your test?”

“Effortlessly,” Hannibal purrs.

“I thought I made my feelings clear about you manipulating me.”

“Hard to resist when you respond in such exquisite ways.”

“Asshole.”

“Darling.”

Will considers Jack’s cooling body. “We’re not going to eat him. He wasn’t a pig.”

Hannibal pauses. He’s been ruminating on the right recipe for Jack Crawford for many years now. To waste him would be a sore loss indeed.

But Hannibal’s endured worse.

“Perhaps we’ll eat out tonight. I believe a celebration is in order.”

“To our continued survival?” Will grins.

Hannibal winds his arms around Will’s waist and draws him in, waiting to be kissed and getting, as usual, exactly what he wants.

“To our continued story,” he corrects.

Will draws back a fraction and raises an eyebrow. “Of which we are _co-writers_.”

“Of course, mylimasis.”

Will smiles, kisses Hannibal again, and leads them into their next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> You can download a copy of the zine [here](https://hannigram-atf-zine.tumblr.com/post/182579052670/were-excited-to-announce-you-can-now-download-the/).
> 
> And you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/victorine_bee/), [tumblr](http://victorineb.tumblr.com/), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/victorine/), and [newtumbl](https://victorine.newtumbl.com/).


End file.
